


Рядом с тобой я могу говорить бесконечно долго (если ты захочешь)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пытается соблазнить Дерека упреками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом с тобой я могу говорить бесконечно долго (если ты захочешь)

**Author's Note:**

> для Panda Pooh

– Больше никаких проблем с охотниками? Больше никаких каним? Больше никаких жертв среди ни в чем неповинного населения?

Скотт смотрит на Стайлза как на идиота. За столько лет дружбы ничего не изменилось. Стайлз продолжает говорить, а Скотт продолжает пытаться отфильтровать всю поступающую от него информацию и вычленить три самых важных слова их двадцати сказанных.

– Мне бы хотелось надеяться, – Дерек не смотрит на Стайлза, он вообще стоит к нему и к Скотту спиной.

– Что значит «надеяться»? Ты же альфа, чувак, да? Или мне дважды эта фраза, сказанная, к слову, совсем без излишнего пафоса, послышалась и на самом деле ты говорил что-то другое?

Скотт продолжает смотреть на Стайлза. 

На самом деле Стайлзу и без того все понятно, но он молчал и практически не разговаривал с другими людьми дней пять, если не больше. И все это время просто изнывал от желания выплеснуть на кого-то определенного свой ручей из слов, так и пытающихся обогнать друг друга, в результате чего Стайлз с большим трудом не запинается и выговаривает свои вопросы-утверждения довольно внятно.

Дерек поворачивается к ним лицом, и Скотт сильнее всего старается сосредоточиться на собственном пульсе, а не на том, как начало заходиться сердце Стайлза. И дело вовсе не в том, что он боится смотреть Дереку в глаза.

Стайлз и боязнь вообще слова несовместимые – вот что думает Скотт в тот момент, пока его лучший друг продолжает бессмысленно долго болтать. Дерек закатывает глаза и сжимает зубы, Стайлз не слышит их скрип, но он видит выражение лица Дерека, и это означает только одно – Скотт просто свидетель небольшого развлечения друга.

– Так, я пойду, пожалуй.

– Куда? – Стайлз так удивлен, что отвлекается от своей речи.

– Эллисон, – и вовсе не надо ему к Эллисон. Отец запретил ей выходить из дома и забил ее оконную раму гвоздями намертво. Так что Скотт просто пойдет домой, позвонит маме и спросит, что она хочет съесть на ужин.

Но Дерек слышит стук его сердца и слышит ложь. В отличие от Стайлза.

– Забери его с собой.

– Извини, но Эллисон обычно против присутствия Стайлза.

– Эй!

– Я даже знаю почему, – Дерек вздыхает и снова смотрит на Стайлза.

– Ну, я пошел, пока.

– И почему я все еще не в курсе того, сколько комнат в твоей новой квартире? Эй, кто мне там говорит, что я теперь часть стаи, не напомнишь, Дракула с хвостом? Ауч, нежнее!

Скотт достает плеер и поскорее включает музыку. Он точно не собирается слушать, как Стайлз пытается соблазнить Дерека упреками.

Но у него это точно получится.

Это же Стайлз.


End file.
